Ultraman Mebius (song)
Ultraman Mebius (ウルトラマンメビウス Urutoraman Mebiusu) is the opening song of Ultraman Mebius. It was performed by Project DMM. and Mike's Favorite Music * Lyrics: Gorō Matsui (松井 五郎 Matsui Gorō) * Composition: Kisaburo Suzuki (铃木キサブロー Suzuki Kisaburō) * Artist: Project DMM (Verse 1, Episodes 1–26; Verse 2, Episodes 27–50) Lyrics Original Japanese lyrics いますぐできることはなんだろう 银河の彼方　ココロの声が　聴こえてる はじめは谁もヒーローじゃない 违う形の　ただちっぽけな星なんだ! ぶつかりあい　励ましあい 立ちはだかる闇を越えよう 悲しみなんかない世界 爱をあきらめたくない どんな涙も　かならず干く ボクらが変えてく未来 友情(きずな)はとぎれやしない 无限に続く光のなかへ ウルトラマンメビウス ウルトラマンメビウス ほんとに大事なものはなんだろう 银色の目が　时の流れを　见つめてる ファイトの意味は　憎しみじゃない 守りたいのは　みんなで描く梦なんだ 伤ついても倒れても 助け合える道を探そう 微笑みを繋ぐ世界　梦をあきらめたくない どんな希望も　积み上げながら ボクらが叶える未来　仲间を信じていたい 无限に続く　光の国へ ウルトラマンメビウス ウルトラマンメビウス 悲しみなんかない世界 爱をあきらめたくない どんな涙も　かならず干く ボクらが変えてく未来 友情はとぎれやしない 无限に続く光のなかへ ウルトラマンメビウス 微笑みを繋ぐ世界　梦をあきらめたくない どんな希望も　积み上げながら ボクらが叶える未来　仲间を信じていたい 无限に続く　光の国へ ウルトラマンメビウス ウルトラマンメビウス Japanese transliteration Ima sugu dekiru koto wa nandarou ginga no kanata Kokoro no koe ga kikoe teru hajime wa dare mo hīrō janai chigau katachi no tada chippokena hoshina nda Butsukari ai hagemashitai tachihadakaru yami o koeyou Kanashimi nankanai sekai ai o akirametakunai don'na namida mo kanarazu kawaku boku-ra ga kaete ku mirai yūjō wa togireyashinai mugen ni tsudzuku hikari no naka e Urutoraman Mebiusu! Urutoraman Mebiusu! Hontoni daijina mono wa nandarou gin'iro no me ga tokinonagare o mitsume teru faito no imi wa nikushimi janai mamoritai no wa min'na de kaku yumena nda Kizutsuite mo taorete mo tasukeaeru michi o sagasou Hohoemi o tsunagu sekai yume o akirametakunai Don'na kibō mo tsumiagenagara boku-ra ga kanaeru mirai nakama o shinjite itai mugen ni tsudzuku hikari no kuni e Urutoraman Mebiusu! Urutoraman Mebiusu! Kanashimi nankanai sekai ai o akirametakunai don'na namida mo kanarazu kawaku boku-ra ga kaete ku mirai yūjō wa togireyashinai mugen ni tsudzuku hikari no naka e Urutoraman Mebiusu! Urutoraman Mebiusu! Hohoemi o tsunagu sekai yume o akirametakunai Don'na kibō mo tsumiagenagara boku-ra ga kanaeru mirai nakama o shinjite itai mugen ni tsudzuku hikari no kuni e Urutoraman Mebiusu! Urutoraman Mebiusu! English transliteration What can I do right now? I can hear the voice of your heart from across the galaxy! At first nobody's a hero Just a tiny star in a different form. I'll cheer you on As we fight across the looming darkness! In this grief-less world I won't give up on love When I shed tears they will always dry up! With my friends I'll head to the future we've changed! We'll go into the infinite light! Ultraman Mebius! Ultraman Mebius! In this world what is really important? The silver hero's eyes are watching time flow. Hatred is not why we fight We fight to protect the dreams we've obtained! Even when we've fallen, or when we're hurt, We're trying to find a way to help each-other! In this world where joy connects, I don't want to give up on dreams We'll stack up our hopes We'll believe in our comrades and the future we create We'll go to that Land of Light reaching to infinity! Ultraman Mebius! Ultraman Mebius! In this grief-less world I won't give up on love When I shed tears they will always dry up! With my friends I'll head to the future we've changed! We'll go into the infinite light! Ultraman Mebius! Ultraman Mebius! In this world where joy connects, I don't want to give up on dreams We'll stack up our hopes We'll believe in our comrades and the future we create We'll go to that Land of Light reaching to infinity! Ultraman Mebius! Ultraman Mebius! Other versions * Hironobu Kageyama, Masaaki Endoh, & Psychic Lover sang their own version of the song for Anipara Ongakukan. * VOYAGER performed their version of the song. Releases Pending Trivia * Music is for Anybody's Favorite Opening Music and All World Make for Ultra Series Fans on Youtube * The 2nd half of the TV Size song is used for BGM Heroes Ultraman Mebius' sound gimmick. Category:Songs Category:Opening themes Category:Mike's Favorite Category:Songs from the Ultra Series Category:Ultraman Mebius